Growing Up Too Fast
by AceOfBraddock
Summary: Just a little one shot. Sam reminisces about the day of his daughter's birth on the night of her senior prom. So much fluff it might send you into diabetic shock haha. Enjoy!


hi guys, Sarah here! Just a little one shot before I update Ginger Braddock. Hope you enjoy!

Sadie put on the final touches of make up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was 17 years old and getting ready for her senior prom. The dress she'd chosen was a light blue to match her eyes. She had her father's eyes.

There was a soft tap on her door and she looked up. Sam was in her doorway, smiling at his only daughter.

"Hi baby," he said, making his way to her.

"Hi daddy," she smiled back at him in the mirror.

Sam was amazed by his daughter's appearance. She was thin like her mom, Jules, but tall like him. She had his piercing blue eyes and long blond hair, but had her mother's striking facial features. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect daughter. Sam remembered the day Sadie was born.

_Team One was patrolling the streets of Toronto like any other day. Sam was paired up with Spike until Jules returned from maternity leave. She was nine months pregnant and due any day. Spike was in the middle of a riddle when Winnie's voice was heard over the comms. _

_"Sam, that was the hospital. Jules is in labor," she said. Every member of the team could hear Winnie's smile in her voice. _

_Sam's emotions swirled around as he continued driving. _

_"Can I just head there now and Spike can take the car back?" Sam asked. _

_"Hell no, we're all going. Don't worry about the cars. Winnie, get Team Three to cover and get someone to cover for you. Get down here," came Ed's reply. _

_Three hours later, after what seemed like years of excruciating pain for Jules, a loud screech that could only be classified as a newborn's cry filled the delivery room. _

_"It's a girl!" The doctor said, handing the baby to a nurse to be cleaned as Jules delivered the afterbirth and was cleaned herself. _

_A few minutes later, the nurse brought over a little pink bundle. She handed it to Sam, who leaned down next to Jules. _

_"Sadie Grace," she whispered. _

_Sam's eyes filled with tears as his daughter opened her eyes. She had blue eyes, like him. _

_Sam took baby Sadie out to meet the team after the doctors had said it was alright. When they saw Sam walking down the hall, everyone shot up. Spike made it to Sam first. _

_"Look at my little niece," Spike grinned, already claiming Sadie as family. _

_Sam chuckled. _

_"She's so cute, Sam!" Winnie grinned, holding Spike's hand. _

_"How's the mommy?" Greg asked. _

_"Mommy is fine, she's being cleaned up and you can see her soon. I'd better take Sadie back," he said, shifting his daughter in his arms. _

_"Tell Jules we said hello for now," Ed said. _

_"Will do," Sam said and headed back down the hall._

_That night Sam held Sadie again while Jules slept. Jules and Sadie had bonded for a while while Sam went home to change. Now, he was stroking his baby girl's cheek again as she slept in his arms. As he looked at her he silently promised her to protect her and love her forever. Sam leaned down and kissed her head. He had never loved a child this much._

Sam looked at his now almost grown daughter.

"Daddy," Sadie said, "You're crying."

"I know, Sade," he laughed softly, "it's just that my baby girl is growing up so fast."

Sadie smiled that perfect smile of hers, "Don't be silly, dad. I'll always be your baby girl, even when I'm married and have a baby girl or boy of my own."

Another tear fell from Sam's eye as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too, dad," Sadie smiled into his broad chest.

Sam held Sadie for a few moments longer then let go.

He smiled down at her, "Come on, your mother and Spike and Winnie are probably wondering what happened to us. Spike and I need to meet this boy of yours."

"Dad," Sadie groaned and laughed.

She then followed her dad down the stairs.

wow, a lot of fluff. it was kinda short. Sorry bout that. Haha. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you read Ginger Braddock, expect an update soon! Byeeeee


End file.
